All I Want For Christmas Is You
by LiveLaughLove9
Summary: The reason for her trying to look her best? She had the biggest crush on the one and only, Nick Jonas. He was perfect, and she, well she was not. Really, all she wanted for Christmas was for him to ask her to be his girlfriend. THIS IS LEGAL- Niley R&R!


Miley Stewart stared at the mirror. She was going to the Jonas's annual Christmas party, and she had to look her best. She was wearing a red cashmere sweater, black pants, and a pair of silver flats. Her hair was perfectly curled, and she had a little makeup on. Overall, she thought she looked pretty good.

The reason for her trying to look her best? She had the biggest crush on the one and only, Nick Jonas. He was perfect, and she, well she was not. Really, all she wanted for Christmas was for him to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Miley! Its time to go!" yelled Robby Ray Stewart

"Coming Daddy!" she yelled

She looked at herself one last time, grabbed her jacket, and ran down the stairs. Jackson, Her, and her Daddy walked over to the Jonas's house. She had presents for each of the brothers, and she was very excited to give them to them. Her daddy rang the doorbell, and Joe Jonas himself answered it with a big grin on his face.

"Robby Ray! Jackson! Oh hey Mileyy!" he said eyeing the presents she was holding.

"Hey Joe, Merry Christmas!" she said handing him the presents

"Score!" he said running into the dining room handing the presents to his brothers.

"Hey Miley!" yelled Frankie Jonas

"Hey Frank-the-tank!" she said

"Hey guys" said Kevin, walking into the foyer

"Yo dude!" said Jackson "lets go play some guitar hero!"

"Oh I'm coming!" said Frankie

"Hey Miley" said Nick

Robby Ray, Miley, and Nick were standing in the foyer. Feeling the awkwardness, Robby Ray said "Well I'm gonna go get myself a glass of wine" he said walking off

"Do I not get a hug?" he said smirking

"Of course you do" putting her arms around his neck

"Merry Christmas Miles" he said mumbling into her neck while putting his arms tightly around her waist.

"Merry Christmas to you too Nick" she said taking in his scent.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I need to show you something, will you come into the music room with me?" asked Nick

"Of course" she said, hiding his present behind her back

They walked into the music room, which contained 6 guitars, a baby grand piano, and a drum set. Nick took a seat on the piano bench, and motioned for Miley to come sit next to him. She went over to him and sat down, still hiding his present.

"I um, wrote you a song" he said

"Really?" she said "Play it!"

"Alright" he smirked

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

He looked at her face. She showed no emotion.

"Do you like it?" he asked her nervously

"I love it!" she said embracing her in a tight hug

He smiled. This was it; he was going to ask her.

"Miles, I have a present for you" he said

"I have a present for you too" she said

"You go first" he said

With that said, she handed him the neatly wrapped present. He opened it carefully with a smile on his face. It was a new watch that had his initials engraved on it.

"Miles, this is awesome! Thank you so much!" he said hugging her tightly

"I thought you'd like it" she said smiling

"My turn" he said handing her the present.

She took the small box, and unwrapped the wrapping paper carefully. She opened the bright blue box to see a small Tiffany heart necklace.

"Look at the back" he said grinning

She turned it around, and saw the words 'Merry Christmas, Will you be mine?' on it.

She was speechless. It felt like a dream. She lightly pinched herself just to make sure she was awake.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" he said

She looked at him, with tears brimming her eyes. "Of course I will" she said

He smiled, and stood up from the piano bench. "Thank god!" he said pulling her in a hug. They pulled apart, and he captured her lips in a breath taking kiss.

"Merry Christmas Miles" he said

"Merry Christmas to you too Nick" she said smiling

"I guess we should go back to the party now" he said

"Wait, will you put this necklace on me first?" she asked

"Of course" he said

After he put the necklace around her neck, he grabbed her hand and led her back to the party. They stared at each other the whole night, smiling like maniacs. After dinner, they went and watched a movie with Nick's brothers, and Jackson.

"This is definitely the best Christmas I've ever had" she said

"Same here Miles, same here" he said, grabbing her hand.


End file.
